Three Forces
by BaekPaper
Summary: Kekuatan misterius, surat dimensi, sekolah sihir, dan perpisahan/Continue or del/Please RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Semi-Canon *Maybe*, OOC, Typo etc**

**Rate: K+ - T**

**Genre: Friendship/Fantasy/Adventure/Romance**

**Summary: Kekuatan misterius, surat dimensi, sekolah sihir, dan perpisahan/Continue or del.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kau menyebalkan sekali Naruto," seru gadis bermata _emerald _kepada pemuda di sebelah kirinya. Pemuda yang berada di samping kirinya itupun menundukkan wajah tampannya, rambut kuningnya yang tertiup angin melambai-lambai tak beraturan. Sebenarnya, gadis itu tengah duduk di antara dua pemuda dengan wajah diatas rata-rata. Selain pemuda tadi. Terdapat pula di samping kanannya pemuda dengan mata _onyx_-nya yang tajam dan rambut pantat ayamnya tengah memandang bosan kedua kawannya yang bertengkar tidak jelas.

"_Gomen_ Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya." Pemuda itu meminta maaf, tapi sepertinya tidak ditanggapi oleh gadis berambut soft pink disampingnya itu. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya memalingkan muka ke arah pemuda yang satunya. Berharap sang pemuda dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam itu membelanya. Sayangnya, pernyataannya salah. Pemuda yang ada di sampingnya malah tidak bergeming. Pemuda itu malah menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Setelah itu, berpura-pura tertidur, mungkin berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur.

Gadis itupun kesal. Dan memutuskan menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. "Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat." Gadis itu, sebut saja Sakura mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya kepada pemuda berambut jabik di sampingnya. Pemuda bernama Naruto itupun memancarkan wajah yang berbinar, dia mengira bahwa meminta maaf kepada Sakura hal yang mudah, semudah berjalan diatas lantai [?]. "Kau harus menjadi _maid_-ku selama seminggu dan apapun yang aku minta harus kau turuti."

Tubuh Naruto kembali lemas, dia tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini setelah apa yang dia lakukan beberapa menit lalu kepada Sakura. Membayangkan menjadi _maid_ Sakura. Baju pelayan aksen hitam-putih, rok mini, bandana berenda. MENGERIKAN. Teriaknya dalam hati. Sebelum ini, dia memang pernah menjadi _maid_ Sakura. Dan itu sangat-sangat tidak menyenangkan, dia serasa bagai di neraka. Jadi untuk saat ini dan seterusnya dia tidak ingin menjadi _maid_ Sakura lagi.

"Ada yang lain?" Sakura menggeleng, pendiriannya sudah tetap. Dia akan menghukum Naruto dengan cara ini. "Aku mohon, _please_ jangan pakai cara itu." Naruto berlutut wajahnya memelas bagai kucing kecil yang tak berdosa [?]. Melihat tampang Naruto yang errr… seperti itu, membuat Sakura iba. Dia mengingat-ingat kembali perlakuannya saat Naruto menjadi _maid_-nya dulu. Berawal dari Sakura menyuruh Naruto menggunakan Pakaian pelayan WANITA sampai menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal aneh lainnya.

"Baiklah Naruto aku mengampunimu." Naruto bernafas lega, dalam hati dia jingkrak-jingkrak senang. "Tapi aku akan tetap menghukummu." Lanjutnya. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, asalkan bukan menjadi _maid _semua tidak masalah baginya.

"Terima kasih Sakura, kau memang baik." Naruto merentangkan tanganya ke samping, hendak memeluk Sakura. "Ehem." Terdengar deheman dari samping Sakura. Menjadikan Naruto yang hendak memeluk Sakura menghentikan gerakannya. "Hahahaha, aku lupa," ucap Naruto dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat. Oke, dia lupa kalau pemuda Uchiha yang sering dia panggil "Teme" itu berada di samping Sakura. Mencegahnya untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada gadis pinkers di sebelahnya termasuk memeluknya tanda persahabatan.

"Hn." Dua konsonan itulah yang meluncur dari mulut sang Uchiha bungsu. H dan N singkat, padat, dan terkadang tidak jelas. Entah atas dasar apa dia menjadikan kata itu kata andalan.

Bippp… Bippp

Terdengar suara aneh dari saku celana Naruto yang diketahuinya berasal dari ponsel miliknya. Naruto melirik nomor yang tertulis di layar ponselnya. Lalu menekan tombol hijau [?]. "Moshi-moshi," ucapnya kepada orang yang menghubunginya. "Aku akan segera kesana," lanjutnya. Dia menutup teleponnya, memasukan kembali ponsel flip orange ke saku celana selututnya.

"Eh, sepertinya aku harus pergi." Dia tersenyum. Menampakan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih. "Kau berniat lari Naruto," tuntut Sakura. Naruto kembali tersenyum, "hukuman itu nanti saja, aku harus cepat menjemputnya." Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Siapa 'nya' itu? Sakura berpikir, memutar otak pintarnya yang kali ini sedang rusak sehabis memarahi Naruto dengan panjang kali lebar. "Sasuke?" Sakura mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Sasuke dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepala pinknya.

"Hm, apa Sakura?" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan mata kirinya yang sebelumnya tertutup. Wajah mereka cukup dekat sehingga nafas satu sama lain bisa mereka rasakan. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu Sakura."

Sakura kembali ke posisi semula."Aku hanya ingin bertanya," gumam Sakura.

"Tanya apa?"

"Tidak jadi!" Sakura membuang muka lalu bangkit dari bangku taman itu. Sebelum langkah pertama dihentakkannya ke tanah, tangannya terlebih dahulu digenggam oleh Sasuke. Dia memutar kepalanya ke samping, berniat memarahi sang Uchiha. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia memasang muka malas ke arah Sakura. Tanpa melepas genggamannya dia menarik Sakura kembali duduk di bangku taman itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke!" Ubun-ubun Sakura terasa ingin meledak akibat perlakuan Sasuke yang seenaknya. Bukannya Sasuke sudah tahu kalau dia marah akan bagaimana.

"Katakan!" paksa Sasuke. Dia paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang tidak jadi mengatakan 'sesuatu' kepadanya, itu membuat rasa penasaran dihatinya menyeruak keluar ingin segera mengetahui 'sesuatu' itu. Sasuke memincingkan mata _obsidian-_nya ke arah Sakura seolah berkata 'Ayo cepat katakan'. Sakura menunduk, takut akan tatapan Sasuke yang begitu tajam.

Setelah keberaniannya cukup dengan berat hati dia mengatakan, "emmm, memangnya Naruto mau menjemput siapa?" ia bertanya dengan wajah _innocent _menambah kesan imut terhadapnya yang mempunyai sifat lugu serta polos. Dan secara tidak langsung membuat goresan merah kecil di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Eh-hnn, aku tidak tahu." Getaran suara Sasuke yang 'memang' dibuat dingin anehnya masih bisa membohongi Sakura yang memang pada dasarnya polos. Sakura pun mengangguk mengerti, dia kembali bangkit dari kursi taman itu.

"Ayo pulang." Digenggamnya tangan putih Sasuke, menariknya untuk berdiri tegak. Hangat, tangannya terasa hangat sekali. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat setelah menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Ada apa ini? Batinnya. Segeralah dia melepas tangan Sasuke dengan akhiran suara Sasuke yang merintih kecil.

"Kau ini kenapa Sakura?" Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit sakit, ada sedikit bekas memar disana, tapi sepertinya bukan karena ditarik Sakura. Sakura mendelik. "Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya disertai tawa kecil. Dia tambah aneh, pikir Sasuke. Tapi juga imut, lanjutnya. Tanpa sadar dia sudah berbicara berlebihan tentang kepolosan Sakura, ia pun menggeleng pelan.

"Eh Sasuke tanganmu merah." Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dengan halus, Sasuke dengan refleknya yang cepat segera menepis tangan Sakura. "Itu bukan urusanmu." Teriak Sasuke, teriakkannya itu sukses membuat hati Sakura sedikit sakit. Dia kembali menunduk, ingin sekali menangis tapi dia tidak boleh menangis di depan Sasuke. Tidak boleh, gumamnya dalam hati. Walaupun hanya tiga kata itu sudah cukup menyakitkan baginya, baru kali ini Sasuke membentaknya dengan nada tinggi seperti itu.

"Sudahlah ini tidak apa-apa Sakura." Sasuke mengusap kepala merah jambu milik Sakura, menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura yang menurutnya karena barusan ia bentak, bukankan _insting-_nya sangat tepat.

"Honto?" tanya Sakura, dijawab dengan anggukan serta senyum tipis dari wajah Sasuke. Maaf, aku belum bisa mengatakkannya Sakura.

.

~[Miki-Michi]~

.

Naruto terus memperhatikan sekeliling bandara dari balik kaca mobilnya, mencari sosok yang tengah ditunggunya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dia menunggu di pintu depan bandara dengan gelisah, mengingat orang yang ia tunggu adalah orang yang tidak tau arah alias buta arah. "Jangan-jangan dia tersesat," pikir Naruto. Ia menggeleng, menghilangkan rasa khawatir yang tiba-tiba menjalar. "Dia pasti baik-baik saja, diakan kuat seperti Sakura," lanjutnya. Naruto keluar dari mobilnya. Menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap dengan matahari yang sudah hilang separuhnya. Angin yang lumayan kencang meniup rambut jabrik kuningnya, membuatnya harus menutup mata menghindari debu yang terbang bersamaan dengan angin yang bertiup.

"Naruto-_kun_." Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap mata _sapphire_-nya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang ada di depannya. "Eh, kau sudah sampai," ujar Naruto setelah memastikan penglihatannya sudah tidak terhalang debu.

"Sudah sekitar 30 menit yang lalu." Gadis itu tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Kau datang lama sekali, aku sempat bosan di sini tau." Dia memperlihatkan pandangan sebal, menggembungkan kedua pipi chabinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Naruto menghela napas. "Tapi, untungnya aku dapat **mainan baru**," katanya lagi.

**Mainan baru. **

**Srettt. **"Kau bermain-main lagi dengan kekuatanmu," seru Naruto, mengagetkan gadis di depannya. Gadis itupun diam, tidak ingin berkomentar akan pertanyaan yang menjurus keteriakkan dari Naruto. "Dimana mereka sekarang?" tanya Naruto masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Me… me…reka ada di sana." Gadis itu menunjuk sebuah tempat sepi dan juga gelap. "Tapi Naruto-_kun _mereka-" Sebelum perkataannya selesai Naruto malah terlebih dahulu menariknya ke tempat itu.

"Sebaiknya kita kesana." Ujar Naruto.

._.

~['TBC']~

._.

Mengapa Naruto begitu khawatir? Siapa gadis itu? Dan apa yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke pada Sakura? Temukan jawabannya di chap depan.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Fic ketiga saya, masih penuh kegajean dan lainnya. <strong>

**Gomen kalo masih banyak yang aneh dan ya begitu~~ *pundung* **

**Oh ya ini termasuk fantasy bukannya *Nunjuk fic sendiri*, saya bingung. **

**Sebenernya sempet pengen hiatus setahun tapi keburu pengen publish *bletakkk***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou buat Sukie 'Suu' Foxie yang udah mau ngajarin aku tentang EYD "maaf kalo masih salah", trus Masahiro 'Night' Seiran yang udah nyemangatin aku suruh belajar diksi tapi kayaknya tetep gagal deh ya, buat Savers, temen kelas saya yang suka BL 'Amor', trus Ren-san, dan lain-lain  
><strong>

**.**

**Menutrut kalian uni diterusin ato mau di delete, **

**Yang terakhir**

**R**  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>I<strong>  
><strong>W<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>

**P**  
><strong>L<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>A<strong>  
><strong>S<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto SELALU  
><strong>

**Warning: Semi-Canon *Maybe*, OOC, Typo etc**

**Rate: K+ - T**

**Genre: Friendship/Fantasy/Adventure/Romance**

**Summary: Kekuatan misterius, surat dimensi, sekolah sihir, dan perpisahan/Continue or del.**

* * *

><p>Naruto terus berjalan dengan nafas memburu, dipegangnya tangan mungil gadis yang beberapa menit lalu ia temui. "Naruto-<em>kun <em>dengarkan aku dulu." Gadis itu terus merajuk ingin lepas dari genggaman Naruto tapi ia sadar kekuatannya tidak sepadan dengan kekuatan Naruto. Hanya ada satu cara untuk lepas, cara itu adalah-

**Srettt**

Secara tiba-tiba ia berhenti, melepas genggaman kuat Naruto dengan gerakkan kecil.

Naruto tersadar, pupil mata _sapphire_-nya melebar. Tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia alami. "Ia menggunakan kekuatannya lagi," gumamnya.

"Hiks…" Air asin turun membentuk sungai kecil di wajah gadis itu. "Tolong dengarkan aku." Suaranya yang semula cempreng sekarang berubah menjadi sedikit lembut dan serak, ia kembali menunduk. Naruto membalik badannya, memegang dagu gadis itu lalu mengarahkan wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto.

"Baiklah akan aku dengarkan," ucap Naruto seraya mengelap air mata gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya mereka ingin-"

"Ingin apa?" Gadis itu meremas lengan baju Naruto. Tidak sanggup untuknya mengatakan itu. Sungguh ia tak sanggup. "Berbuat 'itu' padaku." Ia bergumam dengan suara kecil.

**Grepp**

Naruto memeluk badan kecil gadis itu, memberinya kehangatan yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Gadis itu sontak terkejut karena gerakkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Setelah sadar ia membalas pelukkan Naruto, masih dengan isakan dan sesegukkan yang terus terdengar dari mulutnya. Pelukan Naruto menghentikkan tangisnya, dirasakkannya seperti _de javu_ yang lama tidak ia rasakkan setelah kepindahannya ke luar negeri empat tahun lalu.

"_Gomen nee, _Shion-_chan_," ucap Naruto. Gadis itu menggeleng lalu berguman 'tidak apa-apa' di telinga Naruto. "Sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke mobil," ajak Naruto sambil melepas pelukan mereka yang ternyata menimbulkan sejumlah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir orang yang melintas maupun orang-orang yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Ia kembali menarik tangan mungil Shion-gadis itu- penuh sayang ke arah berbeda yaitu menuju mobil _sport_-nya yang masih terparkir sembarangan.

.

Sakura berhenti di depan gerbang rumahnya, diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. "Arigatou Sasuke, mau mampir," tutur Sakura. Ia terlihat sedikit kelelahan setelah berjalan dari taman kota ke rumahnya yang memakan waktu setengah jam.

"Hn. Tidak," tolak Sasuke. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya dari pintu gerbang. Baka! Kenapa dia tidak masuk, padahal cuaca sedang dingin begini, dia ingin sakit apa? kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tunggu!" Suara Sakura yang keras menghentikan langkah panjang Sasuke. "Hn," jawabnya tidak jelas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakkan-" Kalimat Sakura menggantung. Rasa ragu menghantuinya, tapi sudah sangat terlambat baginya untuk tidak mengatakan ini. Ia menarik nafas dalam. "_Konbawa _Sasuke… -_kun_." Semburan merah muncul tiba-tiba dari pipinya.

**Deg**

Sakura bodoh, umpat Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah mengatakan kalimat pendek itu untuk Sasuke, buru-buru ia masuk ke dalam rumah keluarganya sebelum pemuda dingin itu melihatnya yang bersemu merah.

Sasuke menyeringai. "_Kun, _jarang sekali dia memanggilku dengan _suffix_ itu. Dasar _pinky_," ujarnya senang 'mungkin'. Dilanjutkannya perjalanan pulangnya yang sempat tertunda akibat kejadian singkat tadi. Kemudian, memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celana jeans hitam miliknya. Merogoh sesuatu dari dalam yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat yang masih tersegel rapi. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan sendirian di sana," gumamnya entah pada siapa.

.

~[Miki-Michi]~

.

"_Tadaima_~" Sakura masuk ke rumah yang tergolong mewah milik orangtuanya dengan muka memerah tentunya. Diletakkannya sepatu _flat_ putihnya ke rak sepatu di dekat pintu.

"_Okaeri_ Saku-_chan,_" Suara seorang pemuda memekakan telinga Sakura, ditutupnya kedua telinganya dengan tangan disertai mata yang sengaja ia tutup. "Eh? Kau kenapa Saku-_chan_," tanya pemuda itu. Sakura membuka mata, dengan hitungan detik ia juga menurunkan tangannya yang sempat menutupi telinganya dan berlari menyambar pemuda tadi.

"Saso-_nii_" Dilihatnya tubuh pemuda itu dari bawah ke atas setelah melepas pelukan singkatnya. Tidak berubah, hanya saja rambut merah marunnya yang sedikit lebih panjang dari terakhir ia lihat. Senyum merekah di bibir tipisnya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"_Nii-san_ juga merindukanmu," tutur sang kakak yang bernama Akasuna Sasori itu. Sasori mengacak-ngacak rambut adik manisnya, menghiraukan helaian rambut merah muda Sakura yang mulai berantakan. "Lebih baik kau ganti baju dulu sana! _Nii_ sudah membuatkan makan malam spesial untukmu."

Sakura mendongak. "_Okaa-san _dan _Otou-_san dimana?"

"Sebentar lagi mereka juga pulang, tumben sekali kau menanyakan mereka Saku?" Sasori balik bertanya. Sakura yang merasa disindir hanya berdecit kesal, digembungkannya kedua pipi ramunnya. Sasori tertawa. "Sudahlah lebih baik kau ganti bajumu, 10 menit lagi mereka juga pulang," jelasnya yang lebih terkesan mengusir Sakura. Sakura berlari ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, langkahnya membuat suara decitan yang timbul dari gesekkan antara kakinya dan tangga kayu rumahnya.

.

Sakura telah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu kamar yang beraksen kayu itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang _king size_ miliknya. Mengistirahatkan badannya yang kelelahan dan sedikit bau. Ia menggunakan punggung tanganya untuk menutupi mata _jade-_nya yang juga lelah, tanpa sadar ia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi sewaktu bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Mulai dari sahabatnya yang mengajak berjalan-jalan ke pantai pada pagi buta, sekedar melihat sang surya terbit. Ke taman hiburan, menertawai Naruto yang ketakutan setengah hidup saat masuk ke rumah hantu. Dan terakhir, ke taman kota yang dulu biasa mereka kunjungi untuk bermain. Di situlah ia marah dan menghukum Naruto akibat pemuda itu menjatuhkannya dari ayunan di taman.

Mengingat-ingat hal itu membuatnya semakin sayang kepada kedua sahabatnya itu, tidak ingin rasanya mereka pergi dari kehidupannya. Naruto yang selalu tersenyum dan Sasuke, dingin tapi perhatian. Eh, perhatian? Entahlah akhir-akhir ini ia merasa aneh jika dekat-dekat dengan pemuda _emo_ itu. Terlebih tadi saat pulang, ingin sekali ia memukul dirinya sendiri dengan kayu atau semacamnya akibat tindakan bodohnya. Kebiasaan Naruto yang selalu meninggalkan mereka di saat sedang berkumpul, membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke semakin dekat. Selain itu, Sasuke juga lebih perhatian semenjak itu.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan sih," tegurnya kepada diri sendiri. Ia bangkit dari kasur _king size _merahnya. Menapakkan kakinya ke tanah menuju kamar mandinya. Tentu saja untuk mandi.

.

Bau wangi kari menyeruak memenuhi dapur kecil milik keluarga Haruno. Begitu sedap dirasa dengan indra penciuman, wangi rempah-rempah yang kuat menghangatkan tenggorokan walaupun hanya menciumnya. Dihidangkannya masakan itu di atas meja makan sederhana oleh sang koki, Sasori. "Selesai, tinggal menunggu _Tou-san, Kaa-san,_ dan Saku_-chan_." Sasori tersenyum simpul. Dilepasnya celemek yang sedari tadi menemaninya memasak.

"_Tadaima_." Ucap seseorang dari pintu depan. Sasori yang mendengarnya berlari kecil untuk melihat siapa orang yang datang. Ternyata tidak hanya seorang, tapi ada dua orang yang berdiri mematung dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"_Okaeri Kaa-san, Tou-san._"

"Saso-_chan_ ternyata kau sudah pulang? Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami kalau kau datang? Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Mereka, Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno terlihat kaget atas datangnya Sasori tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Memang Sasori sengaja memberi kejutan, dengan tidak memberi kabar pulang kepada kedua orang tuanya itu.

Sasori tersenyum. "_Tou-san, Kaa-san _sebaiknya masuk dulu di luar dingin," ujar Sasori.

.

"Huah segarnya." Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan baju piyama birunya, ia mengibas-ngibaskan rambut merah mudanya yang basah. Percikan air yang tersisa dirambut panjangnya terlihat meluncur kemana-mana tanpa arah.

Kaki jenjangnya melaju ke balkon kamarnya. Ia menyenderkan punggung badannya di dinding pembatas antara kamar dan balkonnya, tak lupa di tangannya ada sebotol susu yang selalu ia siapkan sebelum mandi.

Malam ini langit cukup cerah, bintang-bintang bersinar membentuk rasi-rasi aneh yang tidak diketahui Sakura. Dan bulan bulat telihat jelas tanpa ada awan yang menghalangi. Ditambah lagi malam ini, malam sunyi yang hanya memperdengarkan suara-suara binatang ber-_volume_ kecil. Sakura meneguk seperempat susu botolnya, dahaga terus menyerangnya semenjak ia berada di taman kota. Ketika pulang dan sampai ke rumah, ia belum sempat meminum setetes pun air.

"Saku-_chan_, waktunya makan malam." Terdengar teriakkan keras ibunya dari lantai bawah.

"Iya _Okaa-san_, Saku turun." Ia meletakkan botol susu itu di atas meja kecil. Melangkah keluar kamar, tetap dengan handuk kecil melingkar dilehernya dan tetesan air yang keluar dari ujung rambutnya.

"Apa menu hari ini?" tanya Sakura saat sampai di ruang makan keluarganya. Aroma makanan yang tidak hanya satu macam menggelitik hidungnya. Segera saja ia duduk di samping sang ibu tercinta, Misaki Haruno.

"Kari buatan _Nii-san_-mu dan sushi."

"Hm, sepertinya enak." Ia mencicipi kuah kari yang asapnya masih mengepul ke udara. "Enak," pujinya singkat sambil menyeruput kuah untuk kedua kalinya. Kari ini memang benar-benar enak, semua rasa begitu sempurna di lidahnya. Sakura akui kakaknya jago memasak, tidak sepertinya yang hanya bisa menikmati saja. Terdengar miris memang, ia yang seorang perempuan malah tidak bisa memasak. Tapi ia berusaha untuk belajar walau akhirnya gagal dengan dapur berantakan dan masakan yang gosong.

"Benarkah?" Sasori terlihat bahagia setelah adiknya itu menangguk. "Padahal aku kira gagal, itu kari pertamaku."

"_Nani_? Berarti aku jadi bahan percobaan?" Sasori dan kedua orang tuanya tertawa melihat kepolosan adik sekaligus anak bungsu mereka. "Kalian jahat, untung saja masakkannya enak." Sakura melipat tangannya di dada, pertanda jika ia marah.

"Sudahlah Saku-_chan_, sebaiknya kita makan," perintah sang ayah, Rikou Akasuna. Sakura kembali makan dengan perasaan campur aduk. Beberapa suap makanan memenuhi mulutnya.

.

~[Miki-Michi]~

.

_Rumah keluarga Uchiha _

"Jadi bagaiamana keputusanmu?" Fugaku- ayah Sasuke- bertanya kepada anak bungsunya. Tatapannya yang tajam dan menusuk, tidak dihiraukan Sasuke. Ia santai saja ditatap seperti itu, tanpa ada keinginan untuk kabur atau alasan lainnya.

"Aku akan ikut." Fugaku menyerngit dahi.

"Mengapa keputusanmu tiba-tiba berubah padahal kemarin kau menolak mentah-mentah rencana itu Sasu-_chan_?" ujar _aniki_-nya, Itachi Uchiha.

"Naruto, dia juga sekolah di sana, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk ikut." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab santai. Fugaku meminum tehnya. Lalu menatap Sasuke kembali. Diperhatikannya raut kesungguhan dari sang bungsu.

"Baiklah, besok pagi kalian bisa berangkat." Sasuke menatap ayahnya, ia tidak setuju dengan keinginan ayahnya untuk pergi besok pagi, bukankan itu terlalu cepat. Butuh waktu untuknya mempersiapkan semuanya, lagi pula besok dia ada sedikit urusan.

"Tidak _Tou-san_, aku ingin pergi 2 hari lagi," usulnya. Raut kekesalan sedikit menyelimuti Fugaku, sangatlah mudah untuknya, marah terhadap semua yang membantah perintahnya terbukti saat ini. "Aku ada sedikit urusan besok pagi," lanjut Sasuke. Fugaku menutup matanya, berpikir akan keputusan anaknya, mungkin kali ini ia harus mengalah. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Sebelum itu dia mengangguk, pertanda ia menyetujui keputusan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"_Arigatou_ _Tou-san._" Sasuke membungkukkan badannya, senang akan apa yang ia putuskan diterima oleh ayahnya.

"Sasu-_chan, _kau hebat," ucap Itachi sambil memeluk adiknya. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau berangkat besok pagi?"

"Sudah kubilang besok aku ada urusan, dasar _aniki baka_." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang tengah menangis terharu [?] akibat nama baru yang diciptakan Sasuke kepadanya.

._.

~['TBC']~

._.

* * *

><p><strong>Note Author Baka:<strong>

**Chap 2, gimana menurut kalian? jelek ya, maafkan author baka ini ya Ｔ^Ｔ**

**Apa ada yang nunggu fic ini? kayaknya enggak deh *pesimis* **

**Gomen, kalo chap ini masih belum ada fantasy. saya belum bisa masukkin di sini, karena ada sesuatu yang harus di sembunyikan *gayalah*, maaf kalo masih ada TYPO dan EYD yang nggak bener. Kadang mata saya bermasalah.**

**.  
><strong>

**Bales ripiu \(^o^)/**

**Hikari Uchiwa**: Ini udah update, semoga suka.

**UchiwaSakura ChKu**: makasih sarannya kemarin, apa ini udah lebih panjang.

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz**: Gomen disini belum ada fantasy-nya mungkin di chap depan.

**Dijah-hime**: Apa udah kejawab pertanyaannya? arigatou semangatnya.

**Amor Namikaze :** eh, mungkin untuk sementara saya mw fokus ke fic ini dulu, trus 2 fic itu mungkin salah satunya mw saya del. Udah kejawab kan pertanyaanmu? makasih correctnya. ripiu lagi ya

**wise-cchi is kara: **Makasih pujiannya n correctnya. akan saya perbaiki kesalahannya. belum bisa muncul sekarang fantasynya, gomen. ripiu lagi ya

** Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru:**ini udah update chiwe-san. I hope you like it.**  
><strong>

**Ren-san: **makasih pujiannya, apa ini kilat?**  
><strong>

**G-dragon: **makasih semangatnya, ini udah update**  
><strong>

** baa-chan:**makasih sarannya, apa ini panjang?

**Hwang Energy:**saya udah update ini.

**.**

**Makasih yang kemaren udah ngeripiu fic saya, ripiu lagi ya *ngarep* , yang belum ripiu tolong ripiu ****#disababa, yang belum baca, baca sama ripiu sekalian ya. #dilemparkesungai  
><strong>

**oh iya aku minta doa dong, aku mau latihan ujian nih doain semoga nilainya bagus.  
><strong>

**.**

**^^Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha bagi yang merayakan ^^  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**R**  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>I<strong>  
><strong>W<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>

**P**  
><strong>L<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>A<strong>  
><strong>S<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>


End file.
